This disclosure relates generally to the field of hand paddles and more specifically to sporting paddles for water sports.
A conventional hand paddle has, for example, oars or paddles for moving canoe, boat or the like in water. For this purpose, oars and paddles have a long, straight stem, at one end of which there is attached a flat component and at the other end there is a handle.
When rowing, the stem between handle and rudder blade is movably attached to the boat, so that when pulling the handle towards the body, the rudder blade is moved by the water away from the body. The athlete or competitor (and boat) thus moves. A paddle also has a long stem, at the end of which a blade is mounted and which has a handle on the end of the paddle located on stem remote from the blade.
During activity paddles are not attached to the boat. The athlete pulls the blade backwards through the water so that he moves forward. A paddle with a blade attached to each end of the stem also exists. In both rowing and paddling, the blade used to move through the water is attached to one end of the stem while the handle is at the other end or between two blades.
A water hand paddle, in which the blades are mounted in each case after the handles on the stem, is described in DE 36 28 637 A1. Leverage is then used to move.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present disclosure has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present disclosure meets this need.